Star Trek: Dr McCoy's Not So Much Twin
by Basketballgirl Kaitlin
Summary: Dr. McCoy is kidnapped by Romulans and one transforms himself to looking exactly like the old country doctor. He takes his place on the Enterprise and begins causing trouble for all of Dr. McCoy's patients…especially when his mission is to kill Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty! (with Baby Julia McCoy)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Dr. Leonard McCoy sat in his office working on his computer. He had just been ordered by Starfleet Command a couple days ago that a huge stack of paperwork needed to be done with records on every crew men's latest physical and the results that came from each of them. As much work as it was, he could understand Starfleet Command's reasonings.

As he continued working at his desk, he suddenly heard crying that was coming beside him. He turned in his spin chair and smiled. He got up from his desk, walked over to the foldable crib sitting beside it, and reached over to grab his four month old daughter, Julia.

Julia Eleanor McCoy had been born to Dr. McCoy after going through a medical procedure on the planet Vulcan. He had grown very depressed about not having his own child. He did have one daughter, Joanna, who lived back on Earth. She did, however, live with her mother and stepfather, so Dr. McCoy's roll was not all that impacting he felt sometimes.

Dr. McCoy smiled at the little baby in his arms. She looked up at her daddy and smiled. She started to make some cooing noises to him. She was wearing a white long sleeved dress with a pink insignia in the corner with a rattle symbol and a pink bow at the bottom of her collar. It was, what Captain James Kirk called, her Starfleet uniform. As for him, he was in his usual black pants and boots and wearing his medical shirt he always wore in Sickbay.

He smiled and starting talking to her as he rocked her gently, when two of his three best friends, Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock, walked into Sickbay. The third one was Chief Engineering Officer and third in command, Mr. Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott. Scotty was married to his wife, Sabrina, who worked in Engineering and Security as a lieutenant. Scotty had fallen in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her. They had been deeply fond of one another since.

Captain Kirk could not help but smile at the sight he saw. Spock, as usual, remained impassive.

"Bones, I thought you had paperwork to be doing." Captain Kirk teased.

Dr. McCoy looked up at Captain Kirk and smirked.

"I'm allowed to take breaks, Jim. It's in Starfleet's conduct of rules." Dr. McCoy replied smiling.

Captain Kirk walked over closer to Dr. McCoy and looked down at Julia. He smiled and started talking to her in a baby voice.

"What are you doing, Miss McCoy? Is Daddy spoiling you again?"

Julia cooed and leaned her face a bit into Dr. McCoy's chest. The old doctor could not help but smile and continued rocking Julia side to side. After remembering that he had his friends in the room, Dr. McCoy looked up and realized that Scotty was not there with them.

"Where's Scotty?" Dr. McCoy asked worried.

"Mr. Scott is in Engineering instructing the new engineers on how things work and operate machinery in the field." Spock answered.

"A simple 'In Engineering' would have been fine, Spock." Dr. McCoy remarked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"You asked a question, Doctor, and I gave you an answer to the best of my abilities."

"Alright, you two. Knock it off, before another war starts." Captain Kirk teased. Sometimes he found the fights between Spock and Dr. McCoy annoying. Other times, he found them endearing and funny.

Dr. McCoy simply smiled at Captain Kirk and shook his head.

Soon enough, the doors to Sickbay opened again and the last of their friends, Scotty, walked in. He was smiling and in a good mood as usual.

"Scotty, how are you feeling today?" Dr. McCoy asked grinning.

"I'm feeling fine, Doctor. And yerself?" Scotty asked.

"I'm just fine. How's Sabrina?"

"Oh, she's wonderful, Doctor. Gets more beautiful everyday."

Dr. McCoy smiled. He had never seen Scotty so in love with someone before. He was usually in love with his engines.

Captain Kirk smiled then cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen, the reason I am here is because I have important business to discuss with all of you," Captain Kirk said, more serious now.

"What is it, Jim?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

Captain Kirk gestured for Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty to follow him out of Sickbay. The three of them complied with their commanding officer and followed him to the briefing room, where they all took seats and began listening to Captain Kirk.

"Gentlemen, I have just been alerted by Starfleet Command that the Romulans are at it again. They want to start another dispute between us and the Romulan Empire. Their reasoning has yet to be discovered."

"Aw, can't they give it a break for a while, Captain? They just attacked us a little over four months ago." Scotty remarked.

"Yes, they did, which causes lots of suspicion in me."

"On what grounds, Captain?" Spock asked.

"Why would the Romulans attack us and four months later attack us again? Usually they wait for quite a time span before they plan a next attack. Usually they don't give us any notice at all...so why now, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Unknown, Captain."

"Jim," Dr. McCoy started. "You mean to say that you think the Romulans are plotting something against us?"

"Not think, Bones. I _know_ they're up to something...but what is the question." Captain Kirk replied.

"Perhaps they are interested in a type of dealership." Spock suggested.

"A dealership; of what kind, Mr. Spock?" Scotty asked interested.

"A trade of some sort, Mr. Scott." Spock replied.

"What kinda trade would the Romulans want with us, Spock?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Unknown, Captain. It is a mere speculation of what the Romulans may wish to do with us," Spock said.

"Well, I for one don't wanna be involved. I just got back from leave, I have a four month old daughter here to take care of, and not to mention all of that paperwork Starfleet Command has just ordered me to finish and assemble to send to them," Dr. McCoy said. He held onto Julia a bit tighter, afraid she might leave if he let go for even a second.

"What do we do about it, Captain?" Scotty asked, slightly worried.

"First off, we take every single necessary precaution in order to protect ourselves from the Romulans. I refuse to have the ship damaged again like it was last time," Captain Kirk said determined.

Scotty nodded.

"Aye, Captain. That was not good. Our phaser banks were completely wiped out for weeks!" Scotty replied.

"That could have been one of the causing factors for the heater in Engineering to burst into flames and caused the fire." Spock speculated.

A few weeks after Julia had been born, a terrible fire broke out in Engineering and burned the entire thing apart. For a while, it was believed that Scotty's wife, Sabrina, had been killed in the fire. It sent Scotty into a deep state a grief and almost left him mentally insane for the rest of his life.

"Yah think so, Mr. Spock?" Scotty gasped.

"Alright, gentlemen. Let's get ready for a confrontation," Captain Kirk said.

The four top in command rose from their spots and headed out into the halls and started walking with one another.

"Yah sure we can handle these guys, Captain?" Scotty asked.

"Oh, of course, Scotty. We've handled these guys before, surely we can handle them again." Captain Kirk replied.

"Let's just hope one of them ain't Syriin, Captain."

Syriin was a Romulan commander that had made many confrontations with the ship before. He irritated the hell out of Captain Kirk and the rest of the crew on the Enterprise. He was probably the most irritating and dangerous of all of the Romulans in the entire Romulan Empire.

"I don't have a good feeling about this, Jim," Dr. McCoy said, slightly worried.

"What reason do you have to feel bad about this situation, Doctor?" Spock questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Spock...but whatever it is, I certainly don't like it," Dr. McCoy said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty had returned to the Bridge for their shifts. Dr. McCoy had gone to his quarters for his break and had put Julia down for a nap. For the moment, both Spock and Scotty were surrounding Captain Kirk's chair, as the young captain looked at both of them to discuss upcoming business regarding the Romulans.

"Captain, what do yah plan on doing once we encounter the Romulans?" Scotty asked.

"Well, first thing we'll do is see what it is they want to talk about. We'll go from there and see how it all plays out," Captain Kirk said.

"Yeah, Captain, but what if it's Syriin again?"

"Then we'll just have to deal with him then, now won't we?"

"Aye, sir."

"Captain," Spock began. Captain Kirk and Scotty turned and gave the Vulcan their attention. "I can not find logic in this situation. On an average basis, the only time the Romulans would only attack or contact us if they wanted something from us. Why would they suddenly want a dispute with us for no absolute known reason?"

Captain Kirk thought about it and turned to Scotty.

"He's not wrong, Captain," Scotty said.

Captain Kirk and Scotty turned back to look at Spock.

"Spock," Captain Kirk started. "You're good at making educated assumptions; why do _you_ think the Romulans would want to come into contact with us suddenly?"

"Unknown, Captain. There is not enough information for me to make such assumption."

"Mr. Spock, can't yah just make a guess?" Scotty asked.

"Guesses are illogical thoughts, Mr. Scott. Vulcans do not act on illogical thoughts and/or behaviors," Spock said.

Scotty sighed with frustration. Sometimes he just wished Spock could act human for once in these tight situations.

* * *

Dr. McCoy sat at his desk going through piles of medical reports to read and sign for Starfleet Command. He was so consumed with working, he did not notice someone entering into Sickbay. The mysterious figure walked up behind Dr. McCoy silently, the old doctor completely unaware of someone standing behind him.

The figure took something in their hand, an object that looked like a plastic tire iron, and brought it up high above their head. They swung it down with great impact, clomping Dr. McCoy in the head. With an 'ompf' from the country doctor, he collapsed to the ground unconscious due to the tremendous blow to the head. The man standing behind him was a Romulan. He bent forward and checked for a pulse. He was relieved to find one healthy and strong. The man was just simply out cold.

Two other Romulans came in from another spot in Sickbay. They smiled, seeing their prisoner had been easy to obtain. They approached the Romulan standing over Dr. McCoy. He turned to the two Romulans and gave an eerie grin.

"Gorak, Rekar, did you find anything?" The Romulan leader asked.

"Yes, sir," Gorak answered.

"We found important medical documents that might be useful for the Romulan Empire," Rekar said, handing over the portfolio.

The Romulan leader took them and read over each one briefly. They were just what he was looking for, making him softly chuckle.

"Excellent...good work, men." The Romulan leader replied. He looked behind both Gorak and Rekar off to the distance. "It's alright; you can come in, Bok'ra."

Bok'ra walked in and had a malicious grin on his face. He looked exactly like Dr. McCoy. He was wearing Starfleet boots, pants, and Dr. McCoy's exact Starfleet Command shirt.

As Gorak and Rekar were picking up the unconscious Dr. McCoy, the Romulan leader walked over to Bok'ra and handed him the portfolios he was holding.

"I assume everything you need to know is within these portfolios, Bok'ra. If anything becomes an issue, let Commander Syriin know immediately," The Romulan leader said.

"Thank you; I will be sure to let him know have anything come up, Sir." Bok'ra replied smiling. He even sounded like the old country doctor. So much, that it was a bit disturbing and highly creepy.

"Excellent," The leader said with an evil grin. He turned to Gorak and Rekar. "Men, we take our leave."

Gorak and Rekar held Dr. McCoy in their arms, as the Romulan leader contacted their ship hiding with the cloaking device.

"Beam us up." The Romulan leader ordered.

With a sudden flash of bright beams, the Romulan leader, Gorak, Rekar, and Dr. McCoy were beamed away back to the hiding Romulan ship.

Leaving Bok'ra to himself, he flipped through the portfolios and smiled with a foul cackle. There were three medical portfolios. And the names on them were Captain James Kirk, Commander Spock, and Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Captain," Sulu cried. "Romulan ship coming into contact with the Enterprise!"

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty hurried to their spots.

"What's the location, Mr. Sulu?" The captain asked, sitting in his chair.

"Right in front of us, Sir." The helmsman answered.

"Captain; Romulan ship trying to make contact with us," The man at communications said. He was about 40-45 years old. He had graying black hair, green eyes, and fair skin. He wore a yellow Starfleet Command uniform with issued black pants and boots.

"Put it through channel one, Mr. Sullivan." Captain Kirk ordered.

Lieutenant Sullivan pushed a few buttons and soon enough, the line went through.

"You're on with him, Captain," Sullivan said.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. What is your reasoning for contacting us?"

"Captain Kirk! So good to hear from you again. How have you been doing?" A very familiar voice asked.

"Oh, great. It _is_ him." Scotty groaned. He could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was no one else but Commander Syriin.

"Syriin, what is it? I don't have time for your games. We have to get to Aludra 9 by Friday at 2200 hours," Captain Kirk said, slightly irritated. Him, Scotty, nor anyone else on the ship was fond of the Romulan commander. They all found him more than irritating.

"Just simply passing by and decided I check in on you guys. See what you were up to." Syriin answered. He sounded friendly, which worried the young Starfleet captain.

Captain Kirk's look became puzzled. He turned to look at Scotty for help. The Scotsman simply shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what the Romulan commander was up to, but they all could sense it was nothing good.

"Syriin, this doesn't sound like you. I wanna know what you're up to and now." Captain Kirk ordered.

"Can't a guy check up on someone?" Syriin asked innocently.

"Not when it's _you_ , Commander. I know you and your past infliction on Starfleet Command and the Enterprise all too well."

"Captain Kirk, I swear. Sometimes you take things too seriously." Syriin chuckled.

Again, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty all turned to look at one another. The Starfleet captain turned back to the intercom in his chair.

"Commander, you have not yet told me what your real reason for calling is," Captain Kirk said.

"Gotta go, Captain. We'll talk later." And with that, the transmission ended.

Captain Kirk sighed and flicked off the switch.

"Mr. Sulu, remain course to Aludra 9." He ordered.

"Yes, Captain." Sulu answered.

Captain Kirk rose from his seat and was soon enough gathered around by Spock and Scotty.

"Yah think he's up to something, Captain?" Scotty asked.

"Scotty, I _know_ that man's up to something...but I don't know what, yet," Captain Kirk said.

"Perhaps a distraction for something, Captain." Scotty suggested.

"We would've known something by now had it been a distraction for something."

"Captain," Spock spoke. "Perhaps whatever it is Syriin has planned has already happened without our knowledge of noting it."

"You think it could have already happened, Spock?" Captain Kirk asked.

"It is quite possible, Captain." The Vulcan replied. "Knowing the Romulans, particularly Syriin and their past encounters with the Enterprise, it is more than likely a reasonable possibility."

"Maybe Dr. McCoy might have saw something suspicious, Captain." Scotty suggested.

"A good thought, Scotty. Gentlemen, to Sickbay," Captain Kirk said.

Both he, Spock, and Scotty headed towards the turbo lift and made their way down to deck three to Sickbay and meet with the CMO.

* * *

Dr. McCoy woke up with his head pounding with pain. He was lost and confused. He was in a dark room with red lights. He tried sitting up more, but was found restrained from something. He looked down and saw that his arms were chained and so were his ankles. The old doctor swallowed a knot in his throat and released a breath he had forgotten to let go of.

Where was he? Where was Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty? Where was Julia? Why was he no longer in Sickbay? What's with all the chains he was locked in? The questions raced his mind, making his headache worse and made him feel more nauseous. It was not long after that did a door open and a light switch was flicked on. In front of him was a desk that was dimly lit by a small lamp and a leather chair. He then made his eyes to the doorway and glared hard at who he saw.

"Syriin...I _knew_ it must have been you that did this." Dr. McCoy growled.

"Dr. McCoy, so nice to see you again," Syriin said. His smile was cold and eerie. It made the country doctor feel more than unsettled.

"Where am I?" Dr. McCoy ordered.

"That is none of your business. Let's just say your having a little visit." Syriin sneered.

"You'll never get away with this. Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, and Lieutenant Commander Scott are gonna figure out what you're up to." Dr. McCoy threatened.

"Oh, dear Doctor; Captain Kirk will never find out you're gone. We have already taken care of that situation."

"What did you do to them?!"

"Nothing, nothing... _yet_."

"What do you mean 'yet'?"

"You'll see, Dr. McCoy...you'll see," Syriin said, holding back from a sinister cackle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Bok'ra looked in the mirror of Dr. McCoy's office. He was still getting used to his new humanistic features. He simply gave a slight evil chuckle. He was excited to finally see the great Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Mr. Scott go down once and for all. He had known how Syriin had been motivated to get revenge on Captain Kirk and his men after the brutal destruction to their ship that had taken almost three and a half months to repair. After he got rid of the top three in command, he knew what the next step was.

It was not too long after that, when the doors to Sickbay opened and Captain Kirk, followed by Spock and Scotty, entered into the doctor's office smiling at him. Just the people he wanted to see.

"Bones, how are you doing?" Captain Kirk asked.

Bok'ra turned around, crossed his arms, and smirked.

"Checking up on me, are we, Jim?" Bok'ra asked.

"Dr. McCoy, did yah see anything suspicious happen down here just a while ago?" Scotty asked.

"Something suspicious," Bok'ra said, as if nothing had occurred recently.

"You didn't see anything, Bones?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Not that I can recall." Bok'ra responded. He secretly forced back an evil grin. This was all too good to him. The three idiots before him suspected nothing about him.

"Are you positive, Doctor?" Spock questioned.

"Yes, Spock; I'm sure I saw nothing out of the ordinary. What's with all the questions?" Bok'ra asked, getting slightly irritated with their presence. Hopefully, he could get rid of them soon, but he had to play it carefully. He had to do it at just the right time and just the right place.

"We just got contact from Commander Syriin a few minutes ago." Captain Kirk reported.

"What does _that_ old hobgoblin want?" Bok'ra asked, acting surprised.

"We're not sure. That's why we're asking if you saw anything suspicious recently," Captain Kirk said.

"The Romulan commander was oddly friendly and very vague with his answers to our questions. We speculate that he's keeping something from us or planning something to our unknown knowledge." Spock informed.

"I wish I could tell you something more. I'm sorry, Jim," Bok'ra said with sympathy. He was plotting his murders, as he continued looking at each man. He decided Scotty looked like an easy target to go after first. He suspected the Scotsman would not put up much of a fight from how he looked and was acting. He decided that this assignment would be far too easy for him.

"Alright, Bones. Thanks for the report, though," Captain Kirk said sighing. He wished his best friend knew more than what he had already said to him.

It was at that moment that Julia started crying. Bok'ra looked over at the crib at the desk and had eyes gaping. Why had he not been informed that Dr. McCoy had an infant on the ship? He would have to consult with Syriin for leaving out such important information later. The crying was driving the Romulan crazy. Had it not been for the three Starfleet officers in front of him, he would have suffocated the little person by now.

Captain Kirk raised his eyebrow and turned to look at Bok'ra.

"Aren't you gonna pick her up, Bones?" Captain Kirk asked puzzled.

"Huh," was all Bok'ra said.

"She wants you to hold her, Bones," Captain Kirk again said.

"Oh yeah, of course." Bok'ra answered.

The Romulan approached the crib and looked down at the small child crying. He at first hesitated to picking her up, then after a while did so and started rocking her gently, yet a bit rough, from side to side. It did not seem to be working.

"Why won't it stop crying?" Bok'ra growled. He was starting to really get pissed off with the stupid little infant he held.

Scotty approached Bok'ra and gently took Julia out of his arms. The Scotsman began rocking her and hushing her softly. Soon enough, Julia had fallen back to sleep, seeing she was in Scotty's warm and protective hold. The Scotsman approached back over to Captain Kirk and was confused as to what had just happened.

Spock, on the other hand, simply raised his eyebrow.

"Fascinating," was all the Vulcan said.

"I'm sorry, Jim," Bok'ra said softly. "I just haven't gotten much sleep lately."

Captain Kirk nodded, hiding his growing suspicions.

"Just take it easy, Bones. I'll check on you later," Captain Kirk said softly.

"And take that kid with yah, too." Bok'ra answered, slightly aggravated.

The young captain nodded and exited Sickbay with Julia, Scotty, and Spock. After the doors closed, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty surrounded one another and started discussing what had just happened before their eyes.

"Am I the only one who thinks something's up with Bones?" Captain Kirk asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Dr. McCoy did seem slightly agitated with our presence." Spock pointed out.

"He's never gotten frustrated with Julia before. He didn't seem to be rocking her as gently, either," Scotty said.

"Notice how he never addressed Julia by her name, either. He just referred to her as 'that kid'." Captain Kirk added.

"What does it mean, Captain?" Scotty asked.

"I don't know," Captain Kirk replied. "But something seems off with Dr. McCoy. I suspect no other than Syriin has something to do with this."

"What do we do about it, sir?"

"As for now, Julia stays with us. I feel slightly uneasy with leaving her in Dr. McCoy's care momentarily...never thought I would say that about Bones." The young captain was shocked at what he was saying. Dr. McCoy loved children and never had acted the way he did with Julia before. He suspected something was definitely up. "Follow me, men."

Spock and Scotty followed Captain Kirk into his quarters. The three needed to have a special meeting and immediately.

* * *

The next time Dr. McCoy woke up, his head had stopped hurting as much. He was still a bit nauseous, though. He knew he had a mild concussion, but there was nothing he could do to treat it at the moment. He was chained up against a brick wall and not on the Enterprise in Sickbay. He was, for the moment, stuck.

He began thinking about his best friends back on the Enterprise: Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty. He wondered if they were alright. Were they safe? Were they trying to find him? He needed to find a way to get back onto the Enterprise. He had to warn them about Syriin. He served as a threat to them and Captain Kirk's entire crew of 430 men and women. Then there was Julia. His sweet, little, four month old daughter. He needed to get back to her. She needed her father to protect her from this monster that had him currently chained to a wall. He tried pulling against the chains again, but he was too weak due to his concussion. That and the chains were made out of pure metal. Without a phaser, there was no hope of him getting out of the contraption.

He lay his head against the wall and sighed. He closed his eyes briefly to stop the dizziness he was beginning to feel. Resting his eyes did not last long, when the door to his room opened. Syriin walked in with a callous smile on his face. Dr. McCoy glared at the Romulan commander. He thought this was a new low even for the Romulan. He watched the man carefully, as he continued pacing the room.

"You're never gonna get away with this, Syriin. I know Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk. They're looking for me right now as we speak!" Dr. McCoy hissed.

Syriin merely gave an evil laugh.

"Oh, Dr. McCoy. I find you hilarious! It'll be a shame, when I kill you." Syriin replied sinister.

"Kill me!" Dr. McCoy exclaimed.

"You didn't think I was gonna spare you, did I? Can't have you interfering with my plans, now can I."

"Captain Kirk's looking for me, and you can bet your sorry rear end when he finds you, you're in for a world full of trouble!"

"Captain Kirk's never gonna notice you're missing."

"And why in blazes will he not?!"

"Because I've got one of my commanding crew on board the Enterprise...and he looks just like you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Spock sat at Captain Kirk's desk, and Scotty sat on the bed holding Julia. The young captain himself was pacing back and forth and trying to mull everything in his brain of all the possibilities why his old country doctor was acting so strange suddenly.

"What could have Dr. McCoy acting so weird?" Scotty wondered.

"I'm wondering the same thing, Scotty," Captain Kirk said, as he continued pacing back and forth across his room.

"He seemed to have a type of retrograde amnesia." Spock pointed out.

"Retrograde amnesia. Isn't that where one can't recall past memories, but can form new ones?"

"He could not recall Julia's name nor did he seem to know what to do with her when she began crying, Captain."

"Doesn't there need to be some sort of blow to the head to suffer amnesia?"

"It is the most common cause of amnesia, but it is not the only source to cause it from occurring; lack of nutrition, oxygen, or ailment can cause memory loss."

"I don't think it's amnesia, Mr. Spock. He knew us and seemingly so about everything else. One doesn't just forget one specific event suffering amnesia," Scotty said getting to his feet.

"I agree, Scotty," Captain Kirk said, as he crossed his arms. "I think it's something else."

"There can be no determination of what is causing the problem unless further investigation is done." Spock reported.

"What are you saying, Spock?" Captain Kirk asked.

"I am suggesting we have Dr. McCoy go under a medical exam." Spock suggested.

"How are we gonna get Dr. McCoy to comply to such a thing; yah know how stubborn he is when it comes to that kinda stuff, Mr. Spock!" Scotty remarked.

"Perhaps Spock could give Dr. McCoy one without his knowledge of one." Captain Kirk spoke, beginning to think of an idea.

"What are yah thinking, Captain?" Scotty asked.

"Spock could take Dr. McCoy's medical tricorder and scan Dr. McCoy with it. We could find the underlying cause to Dr. McCoy's peculiar behavior that way," Captain Kirk said.

"It's a good idea, Captain. I like it." Scotty answered.

"Dr. McCoy will be curious as to know what it is we are using his tricorder for, Captain." Spock commented. He knew Dr. McCoy was always persistent in getting the information he wanted to know.

"Mr. Scott and I will have to come up with a distraction. While we do so, Spock, you will hide somewhere nearby, but out of sight. There, you will take in the readings on Dr. McCoy. When he's gone, only then will you proceed to tell us what your findings are." Captain Kirk clarified.

Spock nodded.

"It does make logical sense, Captain," Spock said.

Captain Kirk nodded at his second in command.

"Gentlemen," he said. "I believe we have an assignment to take care of."

The three left Captain Kirk's quarters and made their way to Sickbay. When they got there, the three officers entered into the room and found it empty. Captain Kirk turned to Spock and nodded. The Vulcan nodded back and proceeded to go off to the medical equipment area and find Dr. McCoy's tricorder.

Scotty handed Julia to Captain Kirk, who gratefully took her. The captain turned to look at Scotty.

"You look for him out here. I'm gonna go search the bio bed room." Captain Kirk ordered.

"Aye, sir," Scotty said.

Captain Kirk walked off to the other room leaving Scotty all to himself.

"Dr. McCoy?" Scotty cried.

No answer.

"Dr. McCoy, yah in here, lad?"

Nothing.

"Dr. McCoy!"

Scotty got no response.

The Scotsman sighed and continued looking around. He was not aware of Bok'ra coming out from another room in Sickbay. The undercover Romulan smiled coldly. It was the perfect opportunity to get rid of the Chief Engineer. He grabbed out his phaser and set the setting to 'kill'.

"Looking for me, Scotty?" Bok'ra asked sinister.

Scotty turned to where the voice had come from and gasped. He saw Bok'ra standing there, holding a phaser in his hand, pointed right at him. The Scotsman held up his hands with a frightful expression to his face.

"Dr. McCoy...what are yah doing with that phaser, sir?" Scotty barely got out. He was stunned at the fact the old country doctor was holding him at gunpoint.

"Getting rid of you, _that's_ what." Bok'ra hissed. There was fire brimmed in his eyes. It terrified Scotty, frankly.

Scotty gulped and began shaking violently.

"Captain! Captain Kirk, help!" Scotty wailed.

Captain Kirk ran into the main area of Sickbay. His eyes gaped seeing his Chief Medical Surgeon pointing a phaser at the engineering officer. Bok'ra snapped his attention to the captain and chuckled.

"Captain, so glad you could join us. It'll be a pleasure to see your reaction to this." Bok'ra cackled.

"Bones, what the devil's going on?" Captain Kirk asked, surprised.

"I'm getting rid of this leprechaun here, that's what! I don't need him!" Bok'ra snarled.

"You can't kill Scotty, Bones. I won't allow you to!"

"I don't care _what_ you want, Jim! This man will die whether you allow me to easily or not!"

Spock, meanwhile, was standing near the doorway to the Sickbay entrance with Dr. McCoy's tricorder, scanning the doctor's biological readings. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the screen before him.

"Fascinating," was all Spock said.

Captain Kirk turned quickly to find Spock scanning Bok'ra's body.

"Spock! Look out!" Captain Kirk exclaimed.

By the time Bok'ra had turned to face Spock, the Vulcan had grabbed out a hand held phaser and fired it at him. The Romulan collapsed to the ground unconscious.

After coming to grips with what had just taken place, Captain Kirk handed Scotty the sleeping baby he held and knelt down to check for a pulse on what he believed was his best friend and Starfleet doctor. He was still alive; just unconscious. He sighed with relief and removed the phaser in Bok'ra's hand from possession. He put it back in one of Dr. McCoy's desk draws and walked back to Scotty.

"Scotty," Captain Kirk managed to say. "Are you alright?"

"A little shook up, but not a scratch, sir." Scotty replied.

Captain Kirk sighed with relief and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He turned to look at Spock, who was still observing what had just taken place before everyone.

"Spock, what did the readings say?" The young captain asked.

"The readings I got from examining Dr. McCoy's body were rather unusual, Captain." Spock reported.

"Unusual, Mr. Spock." Scotty remarked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by 'unusual', Spock?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Unusual as in the readings I received should not have been the ones to match with a human's body chemistry. His blood pressure is extremely low, his blood cells do not appear to be made of the usual iron compound they have evolved from time, and his heart rate is beyond safe." Spock analyzed.

"His readings sound as if they came from…" It then dawned on Captain Kirk. What had been causing Dr. McCoy to act so bizarre was no longer a mystery. "A Vulcan."

"Or a Romulan, Captain," Spock said.

"I _knew_ Syriin was up to something." Captain Kirk snarled.

"What do we do with him, Captain?" Scotty asked stunned.

"Spock, help me get him into a bio bed. We'll then restrain him and begin an interrogation." Captain Kirk ordered.

"Yes, Captain," Spock said calmly.

Captain Kirk and Spock picked up Bok'ra and carried him off to a nearby bio bed. After getting him tied up so he could not escape, the three top in command stood over the man, glaring at him and waited for him to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Dr. McCoy tried pulling against the chains again. Though he knew it was pointless, he kept hoping that by some miracle he would break free and be able to figure out how to get off the Romulan battleship.

"Jim! Spock! Scotty! Somebody! Anybody! Help me!" Dr. McCoy cried. After a few more pulls against the chains, he stopped and sighed helplessly. He needed a plan to escape, but what? He softly moaned. If only he had his phaser. After a brief moment, a light bulb turned on in his head. Of course! His hand held phaser! Captain Kirk had ordered all Starfleet personnel to keep one on them hidden at all times ever since Scotty had been drugged and Romulans snuck onto the ship disguised as Starfleet recruitment. (refer to my story 'Psychotty Scotty')

Dr. McCoy tried grabbing for it in his right pocket in his pants, but his arm could not stretch that far. He tried again, but it would not work for him. After maneuvering in several positions to try and reach his pocket, he finally found one and slowly grabbed his hand phaser out. He clutched onto it tight like a locked vice. He refused to have it drop on the ground, where he _really_ wouldn't be able to reach for it.

He held it securely in his right hand and reached over his left wrist as much as he could. Slightly shaky, he pushed the button and began cutting through the metal chain. It had successfully burned off, freeing the doctor's left arm. He repeated the same process with the phaser in his left hand. After freeing his other arm, he once again put the phaser in his dominant hand and began to repeat the process with his legs.

Dr. McCoy stood up and shook himself off briefly. His legs and arms felt tingly from being in the same position for so long. After it had rubbed off, he walked out of the room cautiously and looked for the nearest transporter. He walked into a room and saw the transporter and a Romulan at the table console, his back to the doctor. Dr. McCoy silently snuck up behind the Romulan. He held his hand back ready to swing and knock out the Romulan. He whacked him in the back and neck, knocking the Romulan unconscious. He leaned forward and checked for a pulse. Happy to find one, he pulled down the lever and quickly jumped onto the transporter pad and soon enough vanished off the ship.

The old doctor stepped off the transporter and saw that no one was around in the room. He sighed with relief. He was glad to be back on the Enterprise. For a moment, he thought he was a goner. He walked out of the room and into the halls. He had to find Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty. He had to warn them of Syriin's plan. He started running down the halls looking for them.

* * *

Bok'ra woke up and was stunned to see the three top officers in command hovering over him. They glared at him with cold looks in their eyes. Bok'ra tried sitting up, but was immediately pushed back and realized that both his arms and legs were tied down to the bio bed.

Captain Kirk and Scotty grinned wickedly at their new prisoner. Spock had his hands clasped behind his back and remained his calm self.

"Well, Mr. Scott; looks like our prisoner has waken up from his little nap," Captain Kirk said somewhat friendly.

"What in blazes is going on here?!" Bok'ra snarled.

"Alright...jig's up," Captain Kirk said, warning his new prisoner. "Who are you and what have you done with Dr. McCoy?"

"I _am_ Dr. McCoy! Ask me anything!" Bok'ra hissed.

"We _know_ you're not Dr. McCoy. Mr. Spock has scanned you with one of the medical tricorders that are kept in here and diagnosed you with the body chemistry and functions of a Romulan."

"Your tricorder's off its rocker! I _am_ Dr. Leonard McCoy! My parents are David and Eleanor McCoy! I work for Starfleet Command and on the USS Enterprise under the command of Captain James Kirk!"

"How long have you've served on the Enterprise?"

"Two years now!"

"If yer really the real Dr. McCoy, then why did yah try and kill me?" Scotty hissed.

"'Cause I'm _sick_ of you, _that's_ why!" Bok'ra snapped.

"The _real_ Dr. McCoy does not kill anyone unless in self defense, air go, I ask you again; where's Dr. McCoy?" Captain Kirk again asked. He was getting irritated with Bok'ra and his stubbornness.

"I am Dr. McCoy! How many times do I have to tell you that, Jim?! Now let me outta of this contraption I'm in!" Bok'ra hissed.

"I'll ask you one last time; where, is, Dr. McCoy?"

"I _am_ Dr. McCoy, damn it! Now let me out of this thing, or you're _really_ gonna be sorry, Jim!"

Captain Kirk straightened in position and let out a huge breath of frustration. This man was driving him nuts. He knew he was not the real Dr. McCoy, but without him cracking, there was no way to knowing where the real one was. He had his suspicions, but was hoping that he could get into this guy's brain and make the situation a whole lot easier. Although, as Spock would have put it, he was being very illogical for the moment being.

"Forget it, Captain. He's not gonna crack." Scotty sighed.

"He needs to in order for us to find Dr. McCoy," Captain Kirk stated firmly.

"I'm right here in front of your eyes!" Bok'ra hollered.

Julia woke up and looked up into Scotty's eyes. She looked like as if she were asking the Chief Engineer what was going on.

Scotty sighed, as he looked down at her and rocked her from side to side.

"I hope yah never have to come across a Romulan, little lass. They're stubborn things."

"I'm not a Romulan! I'm your Chief Medical Officer! Now let me out of this thing!" Bok'ra yelled.

Captain Kirk sighed and shook his head.

"Come on, men. Maybe leaving this man in solitary confinement here will make him come to terms with the predicament he's currently in," Captain Kirk said, glaring at the Romulan before him.

Bok'ra pulled against the leather straps, but they would not budge. He was stuck, and there was no hope of escaping.

* * *

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty walked out of Sickbay, leaving Bok'ra to himself. After the doors closed to Sickbay behind him, Captain Kirk turned to look at his second and third in command.

"That man's more stubborn than a mule," Captain Kirk said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe Mr. Spock could do a mind meld on him, sir." Scotty suggested.

"It's a good idea, but even then he might refuse to tell us anything. If he truly is a Romulan, he can resist Vulcan mind melds."

"Correct, Captain." Spock replied. He had been strangely quiet up until now.

"Spock, you have any ideas?" Captain Kirk asked.

"I can make an attempt at the mind meld, Captain. However, it may prove unsuccessful, if he refuses to reveal any vital information." Spock answered.

"It's a chance we'll have to take, Spock," Captain Kirk said.

Spock nodded and accepted his task.

"Spock, come report to Scotty and I in my quarters as soon as you have finished the mind meld." Captain Kirk ordered.

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock said. The Vulcan quickly made his way back into Sickbay and went about finding his 'patient'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Bok'ra was asleep, since growing tired of trying to break out of the leather straps that were holding him down. He decided he would rest and return to try and escape later.

Spock walked into the room and spotted the Romulan deep in sleep, which only made Spock's job that more easy. He silently approached the bed, sat down in a chair, and began to prepare his mind for the Vulcan mind meld he would do on Bok'ra.

After several moments of breathing deeply and clearing his mind, Spock placed his fingertips to Bok'ra's forehead and began thinking to himself, as he drifted farther and farther into the Romulan's subconscious thoughts.

" _I can't believe that moron; that idiot, Captain Kirk. How can he not believe I'm the real Dr. McCoy? I look just like that country hillbilly! Ha! Well, joke's on them. They'll never find him, never! By the time they do, Syriin will have already killed him. I've gotta find a way to get out of this thing. After that, I'm killing that 'Mr. Spock' or whatever he was called. Then that babbling Scotsman and Captain Kirk for the icing on the cake. Yes, it's brilliant. Then I shall take over the Enterprise! Soon you'll see who the predominant species is, Captain Kirk. You'll_ see!" _*Evil laughter*_

Spock ended the mind meld and sat there for a minute, taking in all the information. The Vulcan raised an eyebrow.

"Fascinating," was all Spock said.

He rose to his feet and went to find Captain Kirk and Scotty immediately to report his findings to them.

* * *

"Kill the three of us!" Scotty exclaimed, holding a sleeping Julia.

"Correct, Mr. Scott," Spock said.

"Captain, he'll destroy the entire crew, if he takes over the Enterprise!"

"I know, I know, Scotty. I'm thinking," Captain Kirk said, starting to pace his quarters.

"He said that by the time we found Dr. McCoy, he will have been killed by Commander Syriin." Spock reported.

"That Syriin...I _knew_ he was up to something." Captain Kirk sneered.

"What are we gonna do?!" Scotty cried.

Captain Kirk was about to speak, when the three of them heard a blood curdling shriek come from outside in the hallways.

"What the devil was that?!" Captain Kirk exclaimed.

"It sounded like the cry for 'help', Captain," Spock said blandly.

The three of them sprinted out of Captain Kirk's room and ran down a chain of hallways, until they stopped in front of body wearing a Starfleet security uniform outside of Sickbay. Spock knelt down beside the victim and checked for a pulse. He turned to look back up at the young captain and Chief Engineering Officer.

"He's dead, Captain," Spock said.

"Dead! How," Captain Kirk ordered.

"Unknown, Captain."

"Captain...is the Romulan still in there?" Scotty asked worried.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty ran into Sickbay and into the room where Bok'ra had been kept. They saw broken leather straps and an empty bed.

"He's gone, Captain!" Scotty wailed.

"Where did he go?" Captain Kirk asked.

"He could be anywhere on the ship!" Scotty exclaimed.

Captain Kirk ran to the communicator on the wall and pushed the button to activate the PA system.

"Attention all crew members; this is the Captain speaking. There is an escaped Romulan wandering around the ship. He is disguised and looks exactly like the Chief Medical Officer. If you see him, do not confront him and immediately contact either I, Mr. Spock, or Mr. Scott. He is assumed to be very dangerous and violent. Kirk out."

Captain Kirk ended the message and went back to Spock and Scotty.

"That man must be dealt with. He's now responsible for one of my men being killed." Captain Kirk hissed.

"But where could he have gone, Captain? There's over hundreds of places for him on this ship to go," Scotty pointed out.

"Perhaps a place of complete silence to ruminate and plan his next move, Captain," Spock said, his arms behind his back.

"Or a place where he could find a dangerous weapon to kill one of us with." Scotty added.

"There's only one thing to do, men," Captain Kirk said.

"What might that be, Captain?" Spock questioned.

"We've got to search every inch of this ship until we find him."

* * *

Dr. McCoy was wandering around on deck four. He was hoping to find Captain Kirk, Spock, or Scotty walking around the area. The past five decks he checked had shown that neither one of the men were on the level. He had to get to his best friends. He needed to warn them that their lives were in danger.

As the doctor continued searching rooms and hallways for his friends, Bok'ra was walking down another hall and turned down to the hallway Dr. McCoy was currently in. The Romulan gaped his eyes at the medical surgeon. He was absolutely stunned to see the man walking around on the ship. How did he get out of custody, he wondered. Dr. McCoy was paying no attention to him, as his eyes kept wandering around for any signs that Captain Kirk, Spock, or Scotty were on the deck level.

"What are you doing here?" Bok'ra hissed.

Dr. McCoy turned around and had his eyes almost fall out of his head. He could not believe his sight. It was like looking at himself in the mirror. He had to admit that the Romulan had a very flawless disguise on. No one would know the difference between the real Dr. McCoy and the impersonator in front of him.

"I'm looking for someone," was all Dr. McCoy said.

"Looking for who?" Bok'ra prodded.

"It's none of your business of who I'm looking for!"

"How did you escape?"

"I had some help. What are you doing disguised as me?"

"That is only for me to know!"

"I _know_ what you plan on doing. You plan on killing Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Mr. Scott then will take over the ship and dictate it, until your commanding officer, Syriin, comes on board and takes over himself!"

"Well whaddaya know; looks like you aren't so stupid after all."

Dr. McCoy glared at the Romulan with cold blue eyes. He could feel his blood boiling in his veins.

"I think I'll take that little rugrat of yours, too, and raise her to be a loyal member of the Romulan Empire." Bok'ra hissed.

"You leave my daughter alone!" Dr. McCoy spat. "Lay one hand on her, and I'll kill yah!"

"I don't plan on being the one that's killed!"

As much as the fear was starting to consume him, Dr. McCoy held his ground and stared directly at Bok'ra. He refused to let this man see him wilt under fear. He did not deserve satisfaction in any way and that included having the Romulan watch him quiver and shake from fear.

"I'm warning you," Dr. McCoy hissed. "You lay a single hand on either Jim, Spock, Scotty, or my little girl, and I'll kill yah so fast you won't know what hit yah!"

"You think I'm afraid of you, Doctor? You're about as frightful as a kitten!" Bok'ra remarked.

It was becoming harder for Dr. McCoy to fight the urge of just hitting the guy. He had to remain calm, though. One show of fear, and it could be the end for not just him, but his friends, his daughter, the whole entire ship at that!

Bok'ra pulled out a Romulan phaser and put the setting onto 'kill'. He held it up for Dr. McCoy to see and cackled.

"I think I'll kill that disgrace, Spock, first. That mongrel is an insult to both Romulans and Vulcans." Bok'ra growled. He turned around to start walking away, when Dr. McCoy grabbed a hold of one of his arms and pulled him around. Out of shock, Bok'ra dropped the Romulan phaser onto the ground. The two of them then collapsed to the ground and started fighting one another to reach the phaser. Bok'ra pushed off Dr. McCoy, and Dr. McCoy grabbed a hold of Bok'ra's arm to try and keep him away from the weapon of destruction.

As the two of them continued struggling over grabbing the phaser, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty came down the hallway and saw the two Dr. McCoys fighting one another over a dangerous and lethal weapon.

"Bones!" Captain Kirk cried.

Both Dr. McCoys turned to look at Captain Kirk.

"Jim," both of them cried.

"Dear God, Captain," Scotty exclaimed. "Which one is which?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Captain Kirk pulled out a phaser and pointed it at both Dr. McCoy and Bok'ra.

"Alright," he spoke calmly. "Both of you; on your feet!"

Dr. McCoy and Bok'ra rose to their feet and stared at Captain Kirk. Bok'ra was on the left and Dr. McCoy on the right.

"Jim, what in blazes is this?" Dr. McCoy spat.

"Which one of you is the real Dr. McCoy?" Captain Kirk ordered, completely ignoring Dr. McCoy's question.

"I am, Jim," Dr. McCoy said.

"He's lying, Jim! _I'm_ the real Dr. McCoy!" Bok'ra spat.

"You gonna believe this imposter?!"

"Silence!" Captain Kirk ordered. "I'm the one asking the questions around here."

"I'm the real one, Jim! You've gotta believe me!" Bok'ra hissed.

"Jim, ask me about Spock, Scotty, Julia, Sickbay, _anything_!" Dr. McCoy practically begged.

"Scotty, give me my daughter," Bok'ra said, walking towards the chief engineer.

"Get away from her!" Dr. McCoy hollered.

"Enough!" Captain Kirk shouted over them. "Any of you come any closer to Mr. Scott and/or Julia, and I fire, understood?"

Neither Bok'ra nor Dr. McCoy answered. They had grown silent.

"Alright, let's take a different approach on the situation." Captain Kirk continued pacing and holding his phaser directly at both Dr. McCoys. "I'll start with an easy question. What is your profession, Dr. McCoy?"

Bok'ra scoffed.

"A surgeon on the Enterprise."

"That's _my_ job!" Dr. McCoy hissed.

"Quiet," Captain Kirk ordered. "Who's your second in command?"

"Dr. Geoffrey M'Benga," Dr. McCoy said. He glared at Bok'ra. He knew he had the Romulan now.

"Don't tell me the name of my own second in command! Honestly, Jim; how easy of a question can you ask?" Bok'ra remarked snippy.

"True or false: does Mr. Scott or not come into your office everyday once to have a talk with you?" Captain Kirk asked.

"True," Dr. McCoy answered quick.

"Isn't it obvious, Jim? The man's come to my office for several talks for some time now." Bok'ra remarked.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Fascinating," Spock said under his breath.

"This is ridiculous! I'm the real Dr. McCoy! Now kill that imposter!" Bok'ra demanded.

"The only imposter around here is you!" Dr. McCoy barked.

"Romulan scum!"

Captain Kirk fired his phaser at Bok'ra and immediately, he was annihilated into nothing. The young captain then pointed his phaser at Dr. McCoy, ready to fire in case he had executed the wrong one.

Dr. McCoy held his hands up and swallowed a knot in his throat. Now he was growing anxious.

"Jim...it's me...Bones...you've gotta believe me, Jim." Dr. McCoy pleaded.

"I'm sorry...whoever you are." Captain Kirk growled.

Dr. McCoy started shaking. He had to think of something and fast. Something that only he would know. Something that would be proof that he was who he was claiming to be. He had only one thing in mind and kept praying to God that it would be enough.

"When we first became friends, Jim, we went to Montana for a vacation. You did rock climbing, and I did hiking. We were stuck in our tent for two days straight because of tremendous thunderstorms!"

Captain Kirk lowered his phaser and sighed with relief. He had chosen the right one.

"Bones...thank God it's you." Captain Kirk cried. He walked over to his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I am _now_ ," Dr. McCoy said in response.

Julia started crying in Scotty's arms. He looked up at both Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy. Captain Kirk smiled and nodded.

"Mr. Scott, I believe someone wants to see their daddy." Captain Kirk spoke smiling.

"Aye, sir," Scotty said beaming. He walked over and willingly handed over Julia to Dr. McCoy. The old doctor took his daughter in his arms and held her close. He kissed her tiny head a few times and rocked her gently from side to side.

Dr. McCoy sighed with relief, holding his daughter once again in his arms.

"I was so worried I was never gonna hold yah again," Dr. McCoy softly said to his daughter.

Julia looked up at her daddy and smiled. She was glad to see him again.

"Captain," Scotty said. "What do we do about Syriin now that we have Dr. McCoy back?"

Captain Kirk turned to face him and Spock. He had not gotten that far yet with plans. He had been too worried about exposing the faulty Dr. McCoy and getting the old one back if possible, which thankfully, he did.

"You know," Captain Kirk stated. "I hadn't thought that far ahead yet."

Dr. McCoy simply rolled his eyes.

The four of them walked down the halls to the turbo lift and went up to the Bridge to deal with the Romulan commander once and for all.

* * *

"Commander Syriin, you are under several violations of the Federation with kidnapping a Senior Officer, impersonating a Senior Officer, killing one of Starfleet's crewmen on the Enterprise, and the attempts of trying to take over a Federation starship by having one of your crew members sneak on and try killing the top three in command." Captain Kirk read off all the violations Syriin had made.

Dr. McCoy, Spock, and Scotty all stood beside Captain Kirk in his chair, glaring at the Romulan. Dr. McCoy held his daughter tight in his arms. He hoped that she would never have to confront this man in her life in any shape or form.

"I would have gotten away from it had Starfleet updated its records on your CMO over there!" Syriin sneered.

"Starfleet Command has other priorities that do not involve in aiding the enemy. Now you can either follow one of two orders, both of which were given to me from Starfleet Command themselves." Captain Kirk ordered.

"And what might those two options be?"

"You can either return to the Romulan Empire and continue your business there, or you and your entire ship and its crew can serve up to fifteen years in federal prison. Which one do you prefer?"

Syriin snarled.

"I mark my words, Captain Kirk, I shall one day get you one way or another!" Syriin warned.

Captain Kirk gave a cocky smile.

"Looks like today's not your day, Commander." Captain Kirk answered, glaring at the Romulan commander.

Syriin snarled and ended communications with Captain Kirk. He took his ship and crew and flew off back to the Romulan Empire.

Captain Kirk rose to his feet and faced his three best friends.

"Gentlemen," Captain Kirk said. "I believe he won't be bothering us for quite a while now."

"I hope so, Captain," Scotty said. "That man makes me sick to my stomach."

"You're not the only one, Scotty." Dr. McCoy remarked, rocking Julia, who was now peacefully sleeping.

"I gotta ask yah something, though, Captain. How did yah figure out which one was the real Dr. McCoy to shoot?" Scotty asked.

"I didn't; I went with the first one I spotted." Captain Kirk replied.

"Unlike the Captain, Mr. Scott, I eventually was able to determine which Dr. McCoy was the charlatan." Spock reported.

"How, Spock?" Captain Kirk asked, crossing his arms.

"The one Commander Syriin had put in to impersonate Dr. McCoy never seemed to give the answers first. Instead, he seemed to push aside the questions and tried to stop you in attempt of trying to convince you that the real Dr. McCoy was not who he claimed to be." The Vulcan answered.

Scotty nodded.

"It makes sense, Captain." Scotty added.

"Well, let's just be thankful that it's over," Captain Kirk said. He turned to face Spock and Dr. McCoy. "Gentlemen, I think a good drink is in order for."

"God, what I wouldn't give for a glass of Scotch right now." Scotty replied.

"I'm up for a drink." Dr. McCoy chimed in.

"As long as it is water, Captain, I will join as well." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk smiled and the four of them headed to the turbo lift and went down to Captain Kirk's quarters for a drink and to relax, being thankful that Syriin would not be bothering them for some time now.


End file.
